


Sweet Dreams

by diplomatsson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (sort of?? probably), Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Nightmares, Or I mean as fluffy as Kylo and Hux get, Sleepy Cuddles, this is actually quite pure I'm pretty amazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diplomatsson/pseuds/diplomatsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kylo dreamed deeper than anyone he had ever met, and experienced nightmares more intensely and more frequently than anyone he had ever met, too."</p>
<p>Kylo has a nightmare while he's sleeping, and Hux dreams while he's awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am stuck in Kylo/Hux hell and I wrote this because of this. It's quite sweet, actually. Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to ask questions, leave comments etc.
> 
> My trashcan home: jamescooksjr.tumblr.com

It was cold in the First Order. It was lonely in the First Order. These were two of the reasons why Kylo and Hux lay together, time after time. Of course, neither of them were aware of these reasons, as far as the other was concerned, because they never discussed it all. They just fell into these moments when they were alone together, where it almost became a competition to see who would initiate it first, who would be first to close the inches between them.  
And after the kissing, the bruising and their hands roughly touching and grasping every square inch of each other, the love bites and the sweat and hotness between them, the fucking and the climax and the overwhelming waves of pleasure; after it all, they slept. Kylo was always the first to doze off, his limbs tangled in the sheets, his lips bee-stung, and his hair pressed against the edges of his face, over his forehead. Hux would usually sit up for a while, and this was for a few reasons: because he always liked a while to compose himself, because his sleeping schedule was never entirely in order, and because falling asleep next to someone else took more getting used to for him than it did for Kylo, evidently. It's wasn't like Hux had never had sex before (he had even been Kylo's first time), he was just unused to staying around afterwards, sleeping in the same bed overnight. It wasn't usually his style.

But, he always stayed with Kylo, and that was something he was still figuring out the reason for. And he didn't like that fact, because Hux always liked to have everything figured out, liked everything to make sense. He hadn't quite achieved that yet, either, but he liked to think he was almost there. That one day he would finally be as composed on the inside and when he was alone, than he was on the outside and around other people.  
Kylo looked rather different when he slept, and Hux wondered if it was something that the dark-haired boy ever thought about, or was aware of. His face was restful, not contorted with anger and frustration, his eyes closed and not dark and deep with the hurt and conflict that were a permanent fixture, that were clear to see if you were ever to stare into his eyes, which was something Hux had done in the past. Kylo's eyes were so dark that you could see a near-perfect reflection in them, like black mirrors. But now, he looked nothing like the furious persona he applied to himself, he looked gentle and soft, nearly sweet, almost child-like in his slumber. But not quite.  
Hux would watch Kylo while he was sleeping - his chest rising and falling with peaceful breaths (and marked with lovebites), the quiet sound of his inhale and exhale - more than he would ever admit to. But, in these moments, it was okay. He didn't care for just a little while, when they were frozen in time in these little capsules, where they were tender, caring for an hour or two, before it was all forgotten when they stepped out the doors and became Kylo Ren and General Hux again. It was comforting, for the time it lasted. It made them feel whole, even when they knew they weren't.  
Usually he would complete reports, or examine blueprints, or any kind of work he could find to do while Kylo lay sleeping next to him. Hux always liked to be working on something, whether it was reports or blueprints or the orgasm of Kylo Ren, he liked to keep himself occupied. This time, he lit a cigarette and looked over blueprints with a precise eye, making adjustments where necessary, jotting down notes on the margins and corners and edges of the pages. Naked, with his hair out of its usual sidecomb, the slight sting down his back where Kylo had dug in and dragged his nails, bathed in the smell of sex, but still working.

He doesn't notice Kylo suddenly twitch the first time, his unconscious body jolt, like he had just gotten a fright, but he notices it the second time. And it was something he noticed before, and something that had happened before. And if it played out the way it did the other times, it was about to get worse. Kylo dreamed deeper than anyone he had ever met, and experienced nightmares more intensely and more frequently than anyone he had ever met, too. It had happened to him every night Hux had spent with him, and it made Hux wonder if it happened every single night. And wonder how Kylo coped with it when he slept alone.  
Sometimes Kylo woke from these nightmares, inconsolable and unresponsive, and other times he didn't, and after a while his breathing would slow again, his body would loosen up, and it would have all passed by. He would never talk about the nightmares, the ones he could recall at least, and Hux didn't blame him. He woke with such a pained scream one night that Hux would rather not know what was going on in his head.  
The general left his blueprints to one side for the time being and sat more upright, his cigarette still between his lips, leaning over Kylo, watching him writhe, hearing his breath quicken and increase in volume, gasping for air like he was being choked, his throat raw. Hux would hold him and try his best to calm him, stroke his hair and whisper gently into his ear, but he learned from past experiences that those actions only tended to worsen things. Kylo had once scratched Hux's cheekbone with how hard he unconsciously clawed out at him, making blood draw and leaving a mark on the general's usually pristine face for a week. It was amazing how Kylo could manage do harm even in his sleep.  
It was kind of horrible, really. Watching Kylo struggle like he was right now, and not being able to do anything. If Hux had a better relationship with his own emotions, he might have been capable of understanding what he was presently feeling. But he just stared at Kylo trying to fight imaginary monsters, feeling something but not feeling it at the same time, in the pit of his stomach, in his throat and his heart, something that he couldn't place.

 

It went on for about a minute or two, and nothing changed in that time. Hux still stared, Kylo still breathed too quick, heart beating too fast, and then it was over. His breathing steadily returned to normal, and it was just like it had never happened.  
Hux hovered over him for a moment longer, just to make sure it was really over, and then he pulled back, exhaled a cloud of smoke and held his cigarette between his fingers. He feels Kylo fumble around underneath the covers, and is a little surprised when the other man turned to face him. He's awake, and his expression is like the nightmares he just experienced, whatever they may have been, were real. He briefly glances at Hux, and he still looks vulnerable, still looks as soft as he did when he was sleeping.  
"You okay?" Hux asks, his gaze going between Kylo and his blueprints, "you had a little blip just there."  
"A blip," Kylo repeats, rolls his eyes, but the only thing Hux notices is that he avoids answering the question entirely. The bed covers fall off his shoulders when he sits up, and he's left bare from the waist up. He is dimly lit, and Hux is watching him from the corner of his eye, taking in his form, focusing in on every detail. And he's lovely. From his elegant neck, his lips, his collarbone, the curve of his spine, right down to his v-line, his treasure trail and his hipbones. For just that moment, Hux allows himself to think that every inch of Kylo Ren's body is lovely.  
"Kylo," he calls out, and Kylo's eyes move slowly, seeming to study every inch of the wall at the other end of the room, and then finally coming to Hux, his gaze unmoving once they have found him. Hux can see some kind of warmth in his eyes, something unbeknownst until now, and feels the same thing in his expression, his movements. He looks exhausted, even though he had just slept.

"Come here," Hux says next, and holds his arm out towards the pale boy. He wraps it around Kylo's pointy shoulders, Kylo leaning into his touch and pulling himself closer towards Hux. Hux could smell sweat and sex off of Kylo when he got closer, could feel his skin hot and damp when he rest his head against Hux's chest. His breaths were deep and slow, still trying to regulate his own breathing. Hux noticed every breath in, every breath out.  
"What do you dream about?" Hux asks him, and he's sure he'll regret the question in a matter of moments. He doesn't even know if he wants an answer, or why he asked it. Perhaps he just wanted to fill the silence.  
"I don't always remember," Kylo answers, which again, wasn't a direct answer, but Hux wasn't going to bother him about it. He leans down, kisses Kylo's hair and then his lips. He tastes salty, and Hux tastes of smoke. It feels good, his arm around Kylo, Kylo's body with his, tangled in each other. It _is_ good. Maybe this was how it could be, if things weren't the way they were. If everything wasn't so complicated. They could imagine, with moments like these, that this was the way it was. Like they were asleep, dreaming, and not waking from nightmares.  
Kylo's body is in such a way, his body language in such a way, that he feels like he belongs there. At Hux's side, always. Hux feels like Kylo is his, and it doesn't feel wrong.  
He takes a drag of his cigarette and blows smoke out of the corner of his mouth, and when he rests the cigarette between his fingers, Kylo leans forward and takes a drag of it, too. He quietly coughs after he inhales the smoke, and it exits him in short sputters, because he didn't smoke very often. Hux doesn't mind, though, because he liked the way it looked between his lips.  
Kylo lifts his head back up and kisses Hux, sweetly, and now he tasted like smoke, too.  
"Go back to sleep," Hux tells him, his voice low and gentle. He crushes his cigarette between his fingers and uses the hand that held it to stroke Kylo's hair, while the dark-haired boy pulled back in towards Hux, laying his head where it had been before, against Hux's chest. Hux can feel Kylo's eyelashes brush against his skin every time that he blinks, and he can tell, when the feeling becomes absent, that they're closed, and that he's finally calming down. Hux still strokes his hair, still holds him close until his breathing becomes a pattern. He hopes that, in his arms, Kylo might not have such vivid nightmares.

He holds Kylo the whole night through, his skin on Kylo's skin, breathing him in, and sleep had never come so peacefully to him. When he wakes the next morning, Hux thinks he finally understands why people liked to sleep next to each other.


End file.
